An Unsuspected Love
by SexyChick101
Summary: This is a love story about Momiji and Kagura Sohma and what happens when two lonely people are around eachother for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Momiji and Kagura because they didn't find love in the manga so this is for them!I do not own Fruits Basket it is owned by Natsuki Takaya

Momiji stared at the multi-colored haired boy infront of him who was staring at his girlfriend across the icecream sighed and folded his arms on top of the table and his cousin looked over at him.

"What?"Haru asked and Momiji sighed defeatedly.

"Nothing."The blonde boy stated and looked down at the flowery patterned table.

Haru narrowed his gray eyes at the boy in curiosity,"What's wrong with you?Your not as cheerful and annoying as your supposed to be."

Momiji just kept his eyes set on the flower design and started to trace it with his fingers in boredom,"Nothing.I'm just lonely now a ones around anymore.I have no one to keep me occupied."He said sadly and Haru's eyes had a spark of cockiness set in them as he folded his hands behind his head and propped his boots on a nearby table.

"Ah I see what's happening Momiji."He said with a smirk playing on his looked up at him in curiosity because he didn't even know why himself."You need a lady."Haru said devilishly and Momiji's eyes widened.

"No I don't."He grumbled angrily and Haru laughed,"Oh I knew it would come someday!"He said happily as Rin walked over with three icecream cones on a small platter in her frail set it on the table and Haru pulled her to him by her glared and smacked him in the back of his head,"Don't touch me like that unless I say so!"She yelled and the cow sighed.

Momiji looked back down at the table in depression and stabbed his strawberry icecream a couple times with his bunny shaped let out a loud laugh and looked over Momiji's sad brown eyes.

"Don't worry about and Rin will find you one that has enough tollerance for your annoyingness."He said laughing and Rin punched Haru in the back of his spikey hair.

"SHUT UP HARU!DON'T BE MEAN TO THE POOR BOY!"Rin yelled in Haru's ear and Haru glared at her for a second,rubbing his head then looking back at the blonde.

"It's okay girl would like you if they had a related to 've got some hotness somewhere in there we just gotta show it off!"Haru said proudly as Rin relaxed in his lap eating her small icecream sighed and licked some off his spoon.

Haru had to admit has grown in the past had already gotten almost as tall as him and didn't look as jaw had hardened and his eyes softened up a bit from the big saucers that they were had never seen his poor cousin sulk as long as this.I mean a couple hours if someone had eaten the last Poptart or BlowPop but he had been like this for days.

Maybe he was actually depressed about not having someone love -san had gotten with his new girlfriend Machi,Kyo and Tohru had finally tied the knot last month and were getting married in three months,and he and Rin had been together for God knows how of the zodiac had found someone to cold-hearted Akito was now with Shigure and turned sweet.

An idea popped into Haru's head and he was still one girl who was single from the Sohma.

That was Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will be coming out soon!Hope you liked it so far!Kagura will come in the next chapter!Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 of the Momiji/Kagura love you like it!I do not own Fruits Basket on any level!Enjoy!

Momiji looked up at Haru with curious eyes and the punk boy gave him the eye."What?"Momiji asked and Haru smirked evily and let out a chuckle of delight.

"I know just the woman for you!"Haru said happily and Momiji this _really_ the cause of his problem?He thought back and searched his mind for he started feeling lonely about a couple weeks back when everyone started finding love except the poor blonde he did need someone to occupy his beating needed a other half.

"I dunno about this Haru."Momiji mumbled and Haru grinned,"Don't worry Momiji!This one takes fast to love!"He said happily and the blonde raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

At the Sohma house

Tohru smiled happily as she stirred the pot of gently started to put in ingredients into the rice and started to make the sighed happily and set it on the table infront of ran down the stairs and grabbed a riceball of the plate and stuffed it into his mouth."Kyo no!"Tohru yelled and Kyo's eyes widened."AHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHH!LEEKS!"He yelled,running in circles around the kitchen and Tohru squeaked,throwing her ams into the air.

"I'm so sorry Kyo!They were for Kagura!"She squealed and started chasing the screaming boy around the kitchen."Just spit it in the garbage!"She yelled and he just kept screaming,flailing his arms into the air and running around the kitchen,missing the garbage multiple times.

Kagura sighed and watched Kyo spit the riceball onto the floor."Kyo!"Tohru whined and Kyo wiped his mouth then gargled with water."Ugh I'm sorry.I just couldn't take that taste anymore!"He yelled and Tohru sighed,"And you missed the garbage?"She mumbled and he kissed her cheek,"Sorry sweetie.I'll clean it."He said sweetly and looked at the stairs,"YUKIII!"He yelled and started jogging up the stairs.

Tohru sighed then picked up the remains with a napkin and threw it in the garbage with looked back at the brown eyed girl sitting sadly at the table,nibbling at her riceball.

"What's wrong Kagura?You seem down."Tohru asked and sat in the chair beside her.

"I don't know,everyone has a lover now except 's just I have no one to count on now."She mumbled and Tohru's eyes brightened.

"Not everybody!"She said happily and Kagura raised her eyebrow curiously.

To Haru,Momiji,and Rin

Haru wrapped the thin cloth around Momiji's eyes and tied it tightly.

"What are you doing?"Momiji asked and reached for the blindfold.

Haru slapped his hand away,"DON'T TOUCH IT!"He screamed and Momiji moved his head around.

"What the hell are you doing?"Momiji yelled and Haru smacked his face.

"You'll find out!"He yelled and Rin giggled plan was coming along and Rin grabbed each of Momiji's arms and lead him down the street.

10 Minutes later.

Kagura and Tohru sat in the kitchen talking about Kagura's lonely love phone rang and Tohru grabbed it and ran into the bathroom."Hello?"She asked.

_"Hey we're outside."_Haru's voice came through the phone and Tohru grinned,"Okay come in."She said and hung up.

She walked back into the kitchen and sat next to Kagura who was sulking sadly."It's okay true love could be around the corner."She said hopefully and Haru,Rin,and Momiji walked through the kitchen door.

"What the hell-"Momiji started and Haru ripped off the blindfold.

Momiji and Kagura looked up at eachother and met eye contact.

"Hi."Momiji said happily.

"Hi."Kagura said back smiling.

Kyo walked down the stairs and looked at the two people staring beautifully at eachother."Holy fudgin waddles."Kyo mumbled in shock.

That was Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it!The next Chapter will be out soon!


End file.
